percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 The next morning everyone had no clue what had happened with the school the day before. Though there was a strange air that hung in the hallways and in the rooms. Almost everyone felt sleepy just by coming near the school grounds. Caleb told me about this yesterday saying that the ‘dust’ Isleen used would not dissolver completely and some side effects might happen and someone might fall asleep on the spot. My friends had forgotten what had happened as well though they still felt something was off in the environment, since I couldn’t tell them the truth and they wanted to know what it was but can’t they just decided to put the blame on me being all sweet on the guy and calling Caleb my boyfriend at lunch. “No! He is not my boyfriend! He’s just a friend!” I complained while everyone was teasing me. “He is kinda cute…” Andi smiled at me while Reid played a lock of her hair, his arm around her shoulders, her head rested on his shoulder. They looked really good together. “Yeah, why deny being his girlfriend?” Robbie asked, snapping his camera at any wonderful sight he sees. I shrugged, “Because we’re not dating.” I told them in a matter of fact tone. They just laughed and sarcastically said, “Right…” *** “What’s wrong with you?” Caleb asked. I shook my head irritably and clenched my jaw. “Well, that’s definitely gloomy expression. Tell me what happened.” “It’s nothing.” I told curtly, still thinking about my friends’ teasing at lunch. And walking with Caleb towards our next class kept on reminding me of their jokes. And more to that, Caleb was just simply eye-catching; every girl was looking at our direction, whispering at each other and giggling. I felt worse. Caleb smiled and said, “So, have you decided?” The question took me out of my irritation. I simply had forgotten to talk about leaving with my friends, though I did talk about it with my grandparents. The three of us were in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace. I was reading a book while my grandparents were watching a chick flick; then and there I just decided to ask them. *** “Hey, guys? I want to talk to you about something…” I said, walking towards them. I decided to sit beside grandma on the arm chair of the sofa they were sitting on. Grandma slung her arm around my waist and said, “Shoot.” “Well, I wanted to stop going to New York Arts and Science Academy…” I told them silently. They both gave a weird look as if I just lost my senses. I stared back with a defiant expression. “You’re serious?” Grandpa asked, raising his brows at me with fortitude. I nodded and clenched my jaw, “I’m moving to a Camp, in Long Island.” “Long Island?” Grandma sounded skeptical, “In a camp? Is this a joke, Jada?” I shook my head, “Grandma, it’s just that I ''have ''to, and want to.” Beck and Jade shared a look of contempt then eyed me suspiciously, “If that’s what you want, we agree to it.” Grandma said finally in a crushed tone. “But be sure to contact us every time you get a chance.” Grandpa said. “I promise. On the Oliver honor.” I raised my right hand, palms open. They smiled a bit then Grandma hugged me tightly and whispered in ear, “Promise me you’ll be safe, okay?” I nodded and almost cried. Grandma had lost her daughter already, and I know she can’t bear to lose her granddaughter now. And she won’t. I’ll be safe and alive, not just for me, but for my grandparents as well. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis